The Wolves Are Back 2
by Brittstar
Summary: This a continuation of the first one. In honor of the fourth series of Wolfblood being announced. I own nothing.
1. Not Agian

**I decided to contiune the story. I hope that all viewers like it or love it.**

A year has past since Maddy last got attacked. Alric returned and they ran him off. Him and his pack were not seen since then.

**A Year Later**

Emma and Dan took off on a trip to meet up with Mike and Laura in Devon( Wolfblood Series 2 Episode 13 and Series 1 episode 13 ) leaving Maddy and Rhydian at home alone- well, not all alone. Maddy had been released from the hosipital just a couple of days ago. Her and Rhydian came home with a small bundle in Maddy's hands. His name was Jake. He had Rhydian's eyes and Maddy's hair color. During the weekend while Maddy's parents are gone Shannon and Tom stayed over there.

Shannon: " He is so cuuuuuute! "

Maddy: "I know right."

Meanwhile, Tom and Rhydian were in the kitchen while Maddy and Rhydian were in the living room with Jake. They were a little annoyed listening to babby talk.

Tom: "How do you put up with it Rhydian. There is just so much baby talk."

Rhydian: " I love Maddy and I love Jake. You learn to put up with it."

Tom: " We should go back, before the start getting suspicious. "

He had enough of baby talk but that seemed better than being ask a thousand questions. They both went back to the lounge room and noticed that Maddy was gone.

Rhydian: " Where's Maddy? "

Shannon: " She went up stairs to feed Jake. "

Rhydian went up stairs and sniffed her out. He narrowed it down to her room He could hear Jake crying. He opened the door and noticed that there was something missing. Maddy. Her first silenced Jake and then he sniffed out her scent. It was still there but it was fading and fast. He then realized that was another threat in town and it is worse than Alric.

Shannon: " She should be done feeding him by now."

Tom: " Maybe we should go see what's taking them so long. "

Luckily they didn't have to because he rushed stairs still being careful with Jake in his arms.

Tom: " Mate what's wrong?! Is everything alright? "

Rhydian; " ssssssh, he's sleeping. Anyway There is something wrong? "

Shannon: " Wait, where's Maddy? "

Rhydian: " That what I want to talk to you about. "

Then explained to them and it left them with shocked faces. Just then Jake woke back. He went upstairs to change him. Then he came back down the steps. with his bag.

Rhydian; " I need you to watch him, only for an hour. There is formula in the fridge and diapers in the bag."

Shannon: " OK. Don't worry he will be fine. "

Rhydian: " If he gets fussy more than likely you need to change. "

Tom: " Mate we got this. Now go."

Rhydian: " Alright. Remember that I will be back in an hour. I want to see if I can't find Maddy or at least see if I can't find her scent. If her parents call cover for us."

He went over to kiss his baby boy on the head.

Rhydian: " I love you. "

The baby smiled at him and Rhydian smiled back. Shannon and Tom couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Rhydian left the house and just as he left he heard a voice. Though it was in his head. He could he Maddy screaming his name over and over again. That and his love for Maddy motivated him more than ever. He ran onto the moors and managed to find some of her some most of it was masked by another wild Wolfblood. Well' not just a Wolfblood. There was a hint of human to. He wandered why wild Wolfbloods would mixe with humans or even come near the human world. He ran further and saw two black vans driving down an old dark road and he followed not worrying about the time which by now was way over an hour.


	2. What Now

Tom: " Where is h...?"

Tom was interrupted by the ring of the home phone. Shannon was rocking Jake to sleep so he went and answered it.

Tom: " Ok. Bye. "

He went back into the lounge room and sat back on the couch and wrapped his arm around Shannon and she nestled up to him. She noticed something wrong. He always had a certain look on his face whenever something bothered him.

Shannon: " What's wrong? " She spoke to him in a quite whisper tone. She didn't want to wake up the baby.

Tom: " Emma and Dan decided to come back early. '

Shannon: " How early? "

Tom: " Lunch time tomorrow."

Shannon: " We have to find Rhydian and Maddy."

Then there was a sudden knock on the door. It was Rhydian. Jake then woke up.

Tom: " I am guessing we don't have to. "

Shannon: " Here hold him. I'll go get it. " She went and opened the door. " Where is she? "

Rhydian dropped his headed and walked inside as it hung low. Shannon closed the door and followed right behind him as he walked to the kitchen . He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water.

Rhydian: " A Wild Wolfblood and a human took her."

Shannon: " What? "

Tom: " What happened? "

Rhydian: " Where is he? "

Tom: " I put him in his crib. He is asleep. And don't worry I made sure he's safe and secure. No one can get to him."

Rhydian: " Good. Was he much trouble? "

Shannon: " No, well behaved. "

Tom: " Mate. Their is a slight change in plans. Emma and Dan are coming back tomorrow at lunch time."

Rhydian: " What? Then what are we going to do when they find out that Maddy was kidnapped. '

Tom: " She was kidnapped? "

Shannon: " Shut up Tom. "

Rhydian: " I have a plan. " They talked through plan. Luckily uninterrupted by Jake. About an hour later Shannon and Tom went to bed in the guest room. Jake was still asleep in the crib. Rhydian was about to go to sleep when he heard an racket outside. He walked out to find the Wolfblood that helped kidnap Maddy.

Rhydian: " What's your name? What you doing here? "

Wolfblood:" My name's Taz. I am here to make an offer."

Rhydian was fierce and he was not exactly fond of Taz being here. Taz had these eyes that would make you want run for your life but Rhydian wasn't a coward. He stupidly invited inside to see what he was talk. It was cold out and he didn't want to become an ice pop before he got his Maddy back. The sat down at the kitchen counter and began talking.

Rhydian: " What's your offer?

Taz: " I am sorry ,I didn't catch your name. "

Rhydian: " Rhydian. Now answer the question. "

Taz: " It seems like have something very deer to you. Goes by the name, Maddy." He smiled with a evil grin while Rhydian's faced looked like a stone cold rock.

Rhydian: " Why did you and your 'partner' take her."

Taz: " I want something. Something expensive and I need you to get for me."

Rhydian: " What if I don't? What are you going to her?"

Taz: " Me and my partner are..."

He was interrupted by Jake- who woke up and started crying.

Rhydian: " I think you should go. Now. "

Taz: " I would keep an eye on your son if I was you." He smiled that evil smile and left.


	3. Not Quite What I Was Exspecting

Rhydian barely got any sleep that night. Between thinking about Maddy and taking care of Jake. He had a lot on our plate. Not to mention Taz. He had it all worked, but his plans changed. But what he was blind to was that Taz was from Alric's pack. I turns out Alric is still out for revenge.

**The Next Morning**

Maddy woke up and realized where she was. She was in room with one glass wall and the rest concrete. She was still a little dazed from the events the other day. She started to freak out and started to bang on the glass.

Maddy: " Let me out of here! Let me out! "

Taz: " Look we have here? "

Her eyes were the brightest yellow they have ever been.

Maddy: " What do you want from me?! "

Taz: " Oh, poor Maddy. You see I am from Alric's pack and he wants revenge. He going for Rhydian first, then you, and then your cub. " He said this almost like a whisper , but knowing that she was also a Wolfblood he knew she could hear him.

Maddy: " Don't you dare touch Rhydian or my cub or I will tear to shreds! "

Taz: " And just how are supposed to do that when you're locked up? "

**Meanwhile**

Rhydian was woken up by Jake crying so he went to get him is formula to feed him. He soon calmed down and went to sleep. Heard his phone ring so he went to answer it. Maddy was calling him.

Rhydian: " Maddy where are you? Are you alright? "

Taz: " Hello Rhydian, remember me? " he said with an evil voice.

Rhydian: " What do you want? Where's Maddy? "

Taz: " You know that thing we were talking about? "

Rhydian: " Yeah, what about it? "

He gave Rhydian intructions to the location for the item. He told him to go there at lunch time. Good thing for Rhydian because Emma and Dan were coming back at that time and he didn't want to answer a whole lot of questions and get fussed at for losing their daughter.

He put the directions on the table and went down stairs. He looked at the clock and saw it was only 7. Which means Tom and Shannon haven't woken up yet. Time soon flew by and it was 9. Tom came walking down stairs and Shannon soon followed. Tom as usual got a cup of coffee for him and Shannon and then made breakfast.

Shannon: " Morning Rhydian, " she said as she sat down at the table.

Rhydian: " Morning mates. "

Tom: " Are you alright? You look like something's bugging you. "

Rhydian: " I met one of the Wolfblood that helped take Maddy. He wants to trade Maddy for something expensive and he said I was the only one he knew who could get it. "

Tom: " So we aren't going with then plan then? "

Shannon: " Where is the location? "

Rhydian: " He told me not to tell and right I don't want to. I want to keep Maddy safe and if that means do was his says, then I am going to. "

Shannon: " Well, since we are going home today means you won't need us for this. "

They sat there and talked for hours and eating breakfast. The only time they were interrupted was when Jake woke up and started crying. When they finished talking it was about 11: 40. His destination was 10 minutes away and he decided it was a good idea to leave before Emma ad Dan got home and noticed Maddy wasn't there. He left Jake with Shannon and Tom. He already lost Maddy and he didn't want to get little Jake killed.

**Meanwhile**

It was now lunch time and Taz's partner came and gave Maddy some food and fresh water. Maddy sat in the far corner as she watched her. Once she left Maddy slowly transformed into her wolf and wlaked over to eat and drink. Not knowing that Taz was watching her every move. He suddenly nodded his head slightly. Then two men barged in the room and took tied a rope that lasso around her neck and dragged her out. The only noise you could hear was Maddy yelping and barking, struggling to breath and the two guys struggling to put Maddy as her wolf into a cage. When they finally got her in the caged she suddenly whipped her head around and bit one of the guys on the legs. He popped her in the nose and she yelped and growled as they put her in the cage.

Taz's started walking towards the cage and took a needle out of his pocket and put in her front leg. Her eye lids became heavy and she fell down knocked out for the drug she was given. She was then carried off to an unknown location. To then await her faith.


	4. Not a chapter

**Hi guys, I know I haven'y updated in a while, but I was caught up in school work. Now that's it is summer I will continue.**


	5. Questions

As Maddy was on the trip to the secret location, she woke and started to growl and snarl and the same guys that put her in the cage.

n/a: " Shut up you dirty dog."

That only made it worse, so one of the guys grab another needle to put her back to sleep. Once they got to the secret location, they put her in a room similar to the last one, but all of the walls were concrete. It had a small bed against one wall, a separate room for the bathroom and an area for eating. It was suitable for her human and wolf form. Once they got her in and put down food and water, a scientist walk her t help her wake up.

Maddy slowly woke up, but was left a little dizzy. She was being watched by cameras, one in each corner of the room and the was a speaker mounted on the wall for communication.

Maddy: " Hello! Where am I!? Anyone!"

Speaker: " Hi, Maddy, I am , don't worry everything is going to be just fine."

Maddy: " What are you going to do to me!?"

Dr. June: " Like I said everthing is going to be just, there is nothing to worry about."

Maddy: " What are you going to do to me!?"

Dr. June: " I am sorry but that is classified."

Meanwhile

Rhydian was five minutes away from Maddy's last know location, where he was supposed to et the object for Taz. When he out there, he was surprised to the facility- except for some that got in through the cracked open door - was completely empty, so he thought. He walk inside. The lights were still on but no one in sight. Still hoping to find someone hiding out, he walked around yelling for anyone who was there, hoping to get a respond. He knew that walking around the big facility sniffing would take a while, yelling seemed faster at the time.

Rhydian : " Hello! Anyone here?!"

Then out of no where he was pushed to the floor and held down by 2 security guards. Rhydian tried to fight them off, but even with the extra strength that his wolf gives it still wasn't enough. They were much stronger.

Rhydian : " Let go! Where's Maddy! " Then Taz appeared.

Taz : " Handcuff him." One of the guys pulled out a set handcuffs and locked them on Rhydian.

Taz : " Hello Rhydian. Don't worry everything is going to be fine."

Rhydian : " What am I here for! "

Taz : " You will find out soon enough. " He then took a syringe out of his pocket and jabbed into Rhydian's arm.

Rhydian : " Ahhhhhh! What is it?! Ahh! "

Taz : " Just something to knock out. Take him to the van. We're going to go for a ride."

The two guards hoisted Rhydian off of the floor and walked off and Taz followed. The substance started to take effect on Rhydian. By time they got him into the van, he was out cold. The two guys sat up front, while Taz was in the back of the vehicle with Rhydian. Once they were all in the security who was driving took off.

**I know it might be short ,but I just wanted to do this chapter so that I could go ahead and advance on the story. Where is Maddy and what are they going to do to her? What is they going to take and do with Rhydian? Will he ever save her? And a lot more in the following chapters.**


End file.
